Better Together: High School Years
by writingismylife0101
Summary: Summary is Inside of the story. Please Review, Follow, and/or favorite.


Chapter 2: Our Life Together

So, I just took out the part where he proposed to her because I couldn't think of a sequel except for college and marriage and kids. So I just picked up where I left off before I skipped to five years later. Here's Chapter 2: Our Life Together: The Sequel.

"You want the world to know?" asked Riley.

"I have always wanted the world to know," said Lucas.

They ate their lunch in a comfortable silence. Soon, the bell rang to go to Mr. Matthew's history class. Lucas pushed Riley's wheelchair to Cory's class. Cory's class went by fast, so soon it was time to go to English with Mr. Feeney's class. It also went by fast. Soon, it was time to go home, so Lucas pushed Riley to their apartment building. They talked until they passed Central Park.

"Riley, are you sure the doctor said 2 weeks?" Lucas asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," said Riley.

"Okay," said Lucas.

When they passed Central Park, they stopped talking. As they neared their apartment building, Lucas stopped pushing Riley's wheelchair.

"Why did you stop pushing?" asked Riley.

"Can I ask you something?" asked Lucas.

"Yes, Lucas. Ask whatever you feel you need to," said Riley.

"What did you see while you were in that coma?" asked Lucas.

Riley was stunned at his question. Nobody had asked her about the coma, nor had anyone mentioned the coma. So Riley took a deep breath and told Lucas about what it was like being in the coma.

"It was…weird at first," said Riley. Lucas nodded.

"At first, I felt… floaty," said Riley. "It felt like I was just floating around the room. Then, a stream of lights came into my room. They moved about as if they were dancing. Then, a beam of light shot through the roof right onto my bed, and it started pulling out of the bed and up into the light. I felt like I was just gonna fly away."

"Really?" asked Lucas.

"Yeah, but something kept me from going into the light," said Riley. "After that, I was in a meadow. It had a lot of pretty flowers and a beautiful stream that seemed to never end. I saw other kids my age, but I guess they didn't see me. I saw Maya and Farkle, and I also saw you, Lucas. I went to talk to everyone, but you were all talking about something. I tried to listen in, but the voices kept getting lower and lower. Soon, everyone was gone, and I was all alone. It started to rain. I heard someone crying, somehow, and I looked toward where the crying was coming from. I finally took shelter from the rain. Then, I heard the crying again. I ran toward the crying, and I saw you. Just you. I tried to ask you what you were crying about, but you never answered and never looked up. You started saying, 'Don't leave me. You can't leave me. This life would kill me if I didn't have you.' You scared me. Then, some girl grabbed my hand and pulled me toward a brighter light. We were almost there when I heard crying again. So, I let go of the girl's hand and walked toward the crying. Next thing I know, I'm awake, and I'm with you. You could hear me and see me. Everything came flooding in after that"

"Wow. I never knew that I kept you from dying," said Lucas. "I'm so glad you didn't leave. I love you, and I don't know how I would've gotten on with life without my "Smiley Riley" in my life."

"I like that nickname," said Riley.

"I'm ready for you to get out of this wheelchair so I can take you dancing," said Lucas.

"Yeah, me too," said Riley. "I want to know how it feels to dance with Lucas Friar again," said Riley. She was referring to the time Lucas asked her to dance at the school dance.

Lucas started pushing Riley's wheelchair again. He took her to her apartment to see her safely home. He kissed her, and he left. Riley, Topanga, Cory, and Auggie ate supper soon after Lucas dropped Riley off. She got a shower, and then she went to her room. She turned on her radio just as another song came on. This is what the song said:

Last summer we met, we started as friends, I can't tell you how it all happened. Then, autumn it came. We were never the same. Those nights, everything felt like magic. And I wonder if you miss me too. If you don't here's one thing that I wish you knew. I think about you every morning when I open my eyes. I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights. I think about you every moment everyday of my life. You're on my mind all the time oh it's true. I think about you… Would you know what to say

_if I saw you today? Would you let it all crumble to pieces? 'Cause I know that I should forget you if I could. I can't yet for so many reasons. I think about you every morning when I open my eyes. I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights. I think about you every moment, every day of my life. You're on my mind all the time. It's true. I think about you, you you, you you. I think about you, you you, you you.__How long 'til I stop pretending  
>What we have is never ending. Oh, oh, oh. If all we are is just a moment,<br>don't forget me cause I won't and I can't help myself. I think about you. Ooh, ooh. I think about you. Ooh. I think about you every morning when I open my eyes. I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights. I think about you every moment, every day of my life. You're on my mind all the time. It's true. I think about you, you, you, you, you. I think about you, you, you, you, you._

Little did Riley know that Lucas heard the same song. Lucas thought for a moment, and he decided he would write Riley a poem using song lyrics. It was three weeks before Riley's birthday. Lucas began his poem….

I think about you every morning when I open my eyes.

I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights.

I think you every moment everyday of my life.

You're on my mind all the time, it's true.

Lucas put away the beginning of his poem for Riley in his nightstand. He texted Riley and told her he loved her. She replied back immediately saying that she loved him too. They both fell asleep about the same time that night.

The next day, Lucas picked up Riley after begging Maya to let him pick her up. Finally, Maya agreed. So, he picked her up at 7:00, just like Maya did.

Riley heard a knock on her door at 7:00. She rolled to the door and opened it, expecting to see Maya, but instead, she saw her boyfriend, Lucas.

"Maya told me to come pick you up," said Lucas. "I practically had to beg her to let me come get you."

"Let me go grab my backpack then we can leave," said Riley.

After she got her bag, they left to go to school. They arrived at school at 7:15. They took their seats, and Riley started back on her make-up work. She had finished English, History, Biology, and Geometry so far. All that she had to do was Art. That was her best subject, so she saved it for last. All she had to do was draw a 2 point perspective picture and paint a picture of a cartoon character that she grew up watching. She eventually picked Periwinkle from Blue's Clues. Since they were the only people in history besides Maya, Farkle, Billy, Sarah, and Brenda, they started talking and getting to know more about the other. Riley wrote down 20 questions and Lucas wrote down 20 questions.

Lucas's and Riley's Questions:

What's your favorite movie?** R-If I stay L-Courageous**

Who's your favorite actor? **R-Chuck Norris L-John Stamos**

What's your favorite restaurant? **R-Applebee's L-Lonestar**

What's your favorite TV show? **R-The Voice L-Walker Texas Ranger**

Who's your favorite singer? **R-Bruno Mars L-Lonestar**

What kind of music are you into? **R-Pop, Country L-Pop, Country**

What's the most embarrassing thing you've done? **R-Stick my finger in Lucas's nose L-Had mashed potatoes smashed into my face**

What's the funniest movie that you've ever watched? **R-Home Alone L-Home Alone**

What's your favorite subject? **R-English L-History**

Who's your favorite actress? **R-Jennifer Lawrence L-Sandra Bullock**

Who's your favorite cartoon character?** R-Tasmanian Devil L-Bugs Bunny**

What's your favorite game show? **R-Family Feud L-Price is Right**

Who's your favorite game show host? **R-Drew Carey L-Bob Barker**

Who's the biggest role model in your life? **R-My mom L-My mom**

What's your favorite animal? **R-Dog L-all animals**

What's your favorite food? **R-Chicken L-I'm a vegan **

What do you like to do in spare time? **R-Sing L-Spend time with Riley**

Where do you want to go to college? **R-UNY L-Texas A & M**

What's your favorite book?** R-The Best of Me L-Justice Riders**

What is the saddest movie you've ever watched?** R-If I Stay L-If I Stay**

It turned out that they had a lot in common. They like most of the same things, but some things are different. Lucas just loves being with Riley, and Riley loves being with Lucas. After they finished answering questions, they started on the board work Cory had given them. It took them 15 minutes when they had 30 minutes to work on it. So, Riley got started on her art make-up work, and Lucas thought about some other songs he could listen to that would get Riley's attention. He loved her, and he wanted to give her the best birthday present ever. He just couldn't wait for her to get out of her wheelchair, though.

"Pass your papers to the front," said Cory. Everyone groaned because some people didn't finish. They had 30 more minutes in history, and then they would go to English together. Lucas and Riley had the same class schedule except for fifth period. Lucas was in Basketball, and Riley was in Study Hall. English went by fast. So, Lucas and Riley grabbed their lunchboxes and went to the cafeteria. They ate muffins that Topanga had made for them.

"Your mom's muffins are the best," said Lucas.

"She's teaching me how to make them," Riley said.

"Then, you could give my mom the recipe," Lucas suggested.

"It's an old family recipe, so I can't give that out," replied Riley with a slight grin on her face.

"Well then, you could just make them for me," said Lucas.

"Yeah, maybe," Riley joked.

The rest of the day went by fast, and it was the weekend. Riley went to physical therapy from 8 to 10. That way, she could come home and get ready for her date with Lucas. Riley tried walking across the room, and she did it. She was just tired because she walked down the halls. She then walked back to Cory and Topanga.

"Honey, you're doing it!" exclaimed Topanga.

"You sure are," said Cory.

"Thanks mom and dad," said Riley. "Now can we go home?"

"Sure, sweetie," said Cory and Topanga.

The next part of the sequel will be out soon. I'm sorry for the delay, but I have finals. Please Favorite, Review, and Follow if you like this story. Someone in my class wants to prove that I suck at writing, and that I should never write again. HELP ME PROVE HIM/HER WRONG!


End file.
